Untitled Twilight based story
by MrJayDeeGee
Summary: Set in london, present day. You'll have to read to find out more... New characters. Mentions of Cullens and volturi get involved at some point too...
1. Life

Prologue

I knew nothing of medicine. But I knew enough to know that after coughing out that black tar from my lungs, and being able to breathe more clearly than I been able to for 3 years was definitely something above and beyond the norm. After being a smoker for that period of time, I never actually considered what my lungs might actually have looked like, but I knew now. For a brief moment I was consumed with disgust as I looked at the black mess in front of me, but that feeling quickly disappeared when I noticed I could see EVERYTHING. Before the black pile was dust, floating in the air, shining and dancing as the light reflected from each tiny particle... What exactly had happened to me? But more importantly, just what the hell had I turned in to?!

**Life**

I awoke in my big comfortable double bed. I loved this bed. The one I had before really used to hurt my back, and the springs were poking out in uncomfortable places. This new one was softer than I thought a bed had any right to be, and I was always reluctant to leave it. But, it was half 6 in the morning, light beginning to come in through my windows, and I knew I only had 2 and a half hours to get to work.

My name is David. I suppose you could call me a quiet person, but being 20 meant that you become rather different after a drink or two. I worked in a posh department store in central London, and although everyone I worked with constantly came up with a string of insults about the store, personally I loved it. It was an aim of mine since childhood to work there, probably because my mother did. She was better at retail than I was, but I was getting a lot better. Apparently I had a charisma when it came to customers that made selling just that tiniest bit easier.

I got out of my bed, and looked straight into the mirror. I never considered myself at all good looking, but I could admit to myself that I wasn't exactly ringing bells in Notre Dame. I slipped into a dressing gown, and walked downstairs to the kitchen. 2 slices of toast would do me this morning, and while I waited for those to finish, I walked into my garden and sparked up a cigarette. This was my favourite time to smoke, in the morning, when you haven't had one after a good 8 hours, it gave me a small head rush, but at the same time made me more tired. But the head rush was worth it. I threw the end into the drain, and buttered my newly popped up toast.

After finishing my toast, having my shower and all other normal things you do in the bathroom, I got changed into my uniform. Luckily for me, that pretty much meant wearing what I wanted. I never really wore baggy clothes, everything I owned was fitted. I have a good figure, I will admit that. Barely an ounce of fat. That, coupled with my extreme height, sometimes intimidated people. I'm not the type to really do anything violent, I can talk my way out of, and in to, anything. I have no idea how. My mother was confident with words at work, but in the home she stuttered a lot. My dad was a quiet man, but when he did talk, he always spoke the truth and I thought of him as probably the wisest man I knew. I couldn't figure out where I had earned this little talent from, but I stopped trying years ago. Not exactly worth my trouble, I should just be happy I have it.

After getting into my fitted shirt, jacket, and slim fitted jeans, I walked downstairs. Shoes on, hair done, time to go to work. The walk to the underground station was hardly far, but far enough to have another cigarette. This pleased me, it always did. The London underground system is very quick at 8 in the morning, so I arrived to work much earlier than normal. Half 8. Another cigarette and I found myself on the shop floor. Work was a tedious boredom to be sure, despite my happiness at actually being in the place I wanted to be in since I started retail, and I couldn't wait for it to end. It was Friday. That meant only one thing.

When the time came to leave work, I was jubilant. During my lunch break I had already phoned all my friends, and the arrangement had been made to go clubbing. We had all been paid today, which just made the thought of going out all the sweeter. I arrived home, changed into a different outfit, but still all fitted, and sprayed my favourite aftershave. After my hair was re-done, I quickly went out the door to walk to my best friend's house. James was always my best friend, ever since year 9 in school. Completely covered in tattoos now, and built like a Sherman tank, He and I were almost complete opposites physically. Every time we hung out, we always brought up old, and often hilarious memories about the pure insanity we got up too when we were younger. We had become inseparable, as two people who had done so much together would have.

"JAMES!!! YOU MUPPET!!! COME OUTSIDE WE GOT PARTYING TO DO!!!!"

When I'm back in East London, I guess my voice takes on its cockney roots. When I'm at work, I certainly don't sound like that. It's kind of subconscious, work in a posh area, talk posh.

"David, how are you today my good sir?!" James grin was massive, always on his face. Never really saw him without it.

"I'm great mate, is Jayne out with us tonight or... she staying in?" The last part was pointless, as Jayne quickly appeared at James' side. Jayne was my favourite of James' girlfriend's; she wasn't a clingy, over-possessive freak like his previous. And she liked me, and I liked her in equal measure. Again, a plus I hadn't expected. I treated her as a little sister, and she treated me as an older brother. Although I saw her like that, completely platonic love, I had to admit she was one of the best looking women out there, even on a bad day. Of course, she disagreed, always finding a fault with herself that no-one else could see. Typical female thing to do.

We all jumped into James' car, and arrived at the club in the middle of Essex, where all our friends were waiting, after many hellos and handshakes to the guys, and many kisses on the cheeks to the girls, we all went inside, and began our evening.

After 15 cigarettes and more money spent on drink than I could care to remember, I went outside for my final cigarette for the night. The smoking area was completely packed, full of Chav's laughing amongst themselves about how many birds they banged last week. I immediately chuckled to myself; it was so obvious they were lying. After I threw my end into the small pot on the wall, I saw her.

She was small. Her hair was a deep mahogany, and the lights on the wall bounced off her hair and made it shine in strange ways, I could have sworn I saw purple in there somewhere. Her skin was pale white, and her eyes were the most amazing shade of red I had ever seen. _Contacts_ was my first thought. She was alone, in the smoking area, not actually smoking, staring straight at me, as if she had never seen a tall guy before. But of all the things I noticed about her as I took her in, besides the fact she didn't even slightly move, in fact I didn't notice her take a breath, I noticed that she was the most stunning women I had ever seen. But after having thought that, my mind wandered to how old she could be. There was no possible way she was over the age of 18. Impossible. Maybe old enough to be in here, but I doubted it. At least 20 other guys were looking at her, some of them with their mouths hanging open, but she paid no attention to them. She just continued to stare at me. _This is a little... strange..._

Our eyes broke from the stare, and I walked inside, a little unsteadily. _It's the drink... don't worry David._ I thought to myself. I always re-assured myself when I was tipsy, I hardly ever get drunk. I have quite a bit of self control when it comes to drinking. Never too much, but just enough to enjoy the evening a bit more. When it was time for us all to leave, I enjoyed going home alone. I got the lift with James to the club, but I enjoyed being alone for the journey back. Just one of those little preferences I had. Probably the only alone time I had.

It didn't last. Sitting on the bus was boring, but I didn't notice the boredom this time. My mind stayed on that girl with the mahogany hair. She was absolutely stunning, why in God's name was she looking at me? And what was with those eyes! What a strange choice of contact colour, if I was her I would have gone for a light brown, amber colour. Matched with that hair, it would have looked great. My thinking was interrupted by someone sitting next to me, but I paid them no attention. However, I could tell it was a woman, her arm brushed against mine as she sat. _Damn, must be cold outside. She's freezing... I never do understand how women can wear next to nothing when they go out at night, I'd freeze to death._

I turned to look at her briefly, only to notice the same young girl from the club. The bus was empty; she didn't have any friends with her, so why choose to sit next to me when there are 25 other seats? Before I could complete my line of thought as to how weird she was, she spoke in a voice so gentle and soft it threw me off balance. It was the kind of voice a piano would have if it could speak. I'd never heard a voice like it.

"Hello, my name is Marie. What's yours?"

"Erm... David." She quickly smiled and started to bounce in her seat, which threw me off a little.

"Nice to meet you David! I've been looking all over for you, but you were quite hard to find you know? And I thought 'oh no he's gone already, I won't get to change him', which really upset me you know? But it's not like I can cry so I can't prove it to you, but I guess you'll learn all about that!" A massive grin came onto her face, showing off a row of brilliant white teeth.

"Look darling, I don't have a clue what you're on about, and I don't mean to be rude when I say this, but..." And her lips were on mine. It was strange; all of a sudden I felt this urge to keep on kissing her. Her lips were ice cold, which sent a small shiver down my spine, and I pulled away. Her expression was one of pure joy, but her eyes were a little wild.

"Me and you David, we are going to have so much fun together..." She whispered as she leant in to kiss my neck.


	2. Death

**Death  
**

I was aware I was no longer on a bus, and the weird girl wasn't there. All I could remember was getting my neck kissed, then my neck started to burn, hotter and hotter, and I felt myself going light headed, I placed my hand on my neck and saw it was covered in blood, when I looked up Marie had gone, and I could no longer hold on to consciousness.

I could hear around me again, but I couldn't open my eyes, they seemed too heavy. The pain of that fire in my neck had spread all over my body; I never knew a pain like this before. I began to writhe around, hoping that maybe if I shifted from that position it wouldn't hurt. I was wrong.

"HES LOSING TOO MUCH BLOOD!!! WE'RE GOING TO LOSE HIM!!!"

"WHAT DID THIS TO HIM!? Is it poison?! Nurse, find out if that blood test is back, his blood is too thick!"

"The lab couldn't come up with anything, he's in pain from some kind of poison obviously, but we've never seen it before so there's no anti-venom..."

"I'm not losing him over thick blood, get a transfusion in there."

"Doctor... we can't."

"Why the hell not?!"

"Because the needle keeps bending on his skin."

_WHAT?!_

I could only focus on that for a moment, before the burning continued, it was getting worse. I normally simply stomached pain, but this was impossible to ignore, it was so bad I became sure I was going to die. I'd never heard of anything like this, and I watched those 'World's deadliest sting', and 'Americas most dangerous fish' programs on channel 5 all the time.

The fire in my veins continued to burn, I could feel each heartbeat only making it worse. How long had it been? How long was I unconscious beforehand? I estimated about an hour, but for all I knew it could have been days. I couldn't hear anyone around me, only the beeping of a machine to my left. I could hear people outside discussing something about blood congealing, but who knows what that was about. To be honest, I couldn't care less what it was about because of the fire. It was like someone skinned me and threw me into a volcano, and the lava wasn't hot enough to kill me, but hot enough to hurt a hell of a lot. I tried the writhing about thing already, didn't actually do anything, and I had a good idea that if I cried out it would make things worse. So I laid there, listening to the ticking of the clock on the wall, and the beeping of the monitor on my left.

Who knows how long I had waited, I lost count of the beeping and ticking, the pain became too much to remember which number I was on. But finally, miraculously, the pain began to dim. My fingers were now free of it, but my heart began to burn even hotter, which at first I considered impossible. As the fire continued to recede from my extremities, it all seemed to rush to my heart, which was now pounding harder than it ever had done. I feared for the heat, I had a good heart. There was no way it was going to lose to some poison a girl stuck in my neck. Apparently I was wrong, and my heart thumped once, the once again, then was silent.

I panicked. _IM DEAD!!! IM DEAD!!! My heart has stopped! HOLY SHIT!!!_

But where was the bright light at the end of a tunnel? Why was I now more aware of my body than I ever had been before? There was no fire, but a dry ache in my throat. It was annoying.

My eyes opened, and I looked above me for a second. The ceiling was a simple painted white, with the typical hospital square lights. As I looked up, my chest heaved. I threw myself to one side, and my lungs seemed to convulse and shake in my chest. They compressed themselves, and I coughed out a disgusting black and yellow tar.

I knew nothing of medicine. But I knew enough to know that after coughing out that black tar from my lungs, and being able to breathe more clearly than I been able to for 3 years was definitely something above and beyond the norm. After being a smoker for that period of time, I never actually considered what my lungs might actually have looked like, but I knew now. For a brief moment I was consumed with disgust as I looked at the black mess in front of me, but that feeling quickly disappeared when I noticed I could see EVERYTHING. Before the black pile was dust, floating in the air, shining and dancing as the light reflected from each tiny particle... What exactly had happened to me? But more importantly, just what the hell had I turned in to?!

Before I could use my rational thinking to create a solid picture of what happened, I heard a small gasp, and the little dry ache in my throat began to burn, it faintly reminded me of the fire I had suffered through. The small nurse looked too startled to form a sentence, and I instantly had this urge to HAVE her. I must have her. There was no discussion in the matter, I could hear her heart beating a thick and warm liquid around her body, she held a glass of water in her hand and that smelt repulsive. The only thing that I could smell was HER. She smelt like the best food in the world. Without thinking, I stood up, much too quickly, far quicker than I ever had done. I only cared about that for a second. My mind was too concerned with quenching this horrible thirst in my throat. It only took me a quarter of a second to lunge towards her, and sink my teeth into her neck. I drank, and drank, and she went limp in my arms. She didn't even scream.

I dropped the body from my arms, horrified at what I had just done. I just killed a woman. Wrong place, wrong time, because I had an ache in my throat?! What the hell was wrong with me?! I pulled my mind together in half a second. No-one was going to come into this room for the moment, I decided, so I looked at myself in the mirror. The first thing I noticed was my eyes. They were burning a bright, deep blood red. _Obviously not contacts then._ The second thing was my skin, which had become incredibly pale. Like I had been shut in a sunless room for 20 years. I breathed in deeply to steady myself, but my lungs didn't do anything but take the air in, they just breathed out everything I had breathed in. It seemed pointless to my body. What was I?! Clearly still human. I looked human. It was obviously just a reaction to the medicine the doctors had given me to stop that poison. It would fade away. I'd heard stories of a girl drinking Sunny Delight and turning orange, why couldn't powerful anti-venom turn me pale?

_Ok so you're really pale. Red eyes. Burning in your throat. You just drained a woman of all her blood and you're pretty fast. Are you strong? _I barely noticed I was thinking to myself, when I grabbed the bed. The metal handle on the outside edge was closest, so I gripped it. With no effort at all, my hand created a perfect divot into the metal, and with a small tug I ripped the entire thing from the bed. _Cool. I'm like a superhero or something. _Yeah. A superhero that drinks blood. I unconsciously stared at the body in the corner, still with that frozen look of fear on her face.

When the thought had entered my head to try to leave with no-one seeing me, the door swung open, and a small, musical voice chimed in.

"You took no time at all David, barely over a day. I'm very impressed! And what a kill! I didn't even hear you do that! I knew you were going to be something special!"


	3. Afterdeath

**Afterdeath**

It took me a second to notice my hands were wrapped around her neck. Her skin felt different than before, softer. I only now remembered it was not only cold, but quite hard, yet still smooth. Like a stone on a beach. Now it felt halfway to warm, soft, but still just as smooth, and I realised I had a better capacity to feel it. Every skin cell seemed to be much better at feeling than they used to be.

"David, seriously, let me go. You are hurting me, and after I tried very hard not to hurt you, I find that quite rude actually..."

"Why should I do anything you want you little freak?! You POISONED me! I don't care if you're in some discomfort!"

"HEY! That wasn't poison! It was vampire venom, and you should be happy it was me that bit you and not another one of us, I have the restraint to make a newborn, but 90% of us don't. Show a little consideration!"

"Vampire? Are you off your head?! What is wrong with you?!"

"Oh come on David! What did you just do to that woman over there on pure instinct?! Your eyes, your skin, your new strength and speed, yes, it's clearly something to do with the fantastic nurses and doctors here in St. Bart's!"

"I don't believe you... I can't believe you..."

"Ok then, want proof? Right. See that window? Stand beside it, into the beam of light. Put your hand into it. Go on!"

I unthinkingly moved toward the bright, but not overpoweringly bright, beam of light that fell to the floor. I put my hand into it for one second, and then launched myself backwards into the bed, panting needlessly. My hand sparkled like it was covered in glass, each tiny segment of skin sent light flying off in different directions. I looked like a giant, multi-faceted diamond.

"Wha... Vampires are real?! How?"

Marie walked up to me, and slowly wrapped her arms around my waist. Her head lay lightly on my chest. She sighed once and spoke very quietly.

"I'm sorry David. I've been alone for so long, and I then I saw you. I was just hunting that night; I wasn't looking for anything in particular. But you completely shocked me. I saw how much potential you had, I could see straight into you. You were perfect for me. It was so selfish, but I can't be alone anymore. I don't care if you want anything romantic, or just friends, but I had to be near you, and I can't do that while you are human. So I made a quick choice to turn you..."

I couldn't think, a vampire had just told me she had love at first sight in an Essex nightclub's smoking area. Strange world.

"Are you angry with me?"

I sighed. I suppose I wasn't that angry. It was fear and shock. Fear because I didn't know what I was, what I had become. Shock once I found out.

"No, I'm not angry."

"Good... But now I think we should leave, and quickly. I've already destroyed your patient records on the computer. No need to worry about police coming to your home. But we can't exactly walk straight into the sunlight, it would cause quite an uproar, and I would rather keep off Caius' radar... The window leads to an alley, we can jump straight out and into a sewer. Coming?"

"You want me to jump out the window?! What floor is this, anything above 3rd and you're insane."

"David you could fall off the top of the London eye and be perfectly fine. You wouldn't fall off anyway because our balance is perfect, but hypothetically speaking. And this is the 8th floor."

"Right... Erm... You first then? Ladies first and all that."

In truth, I was scared out of my mind. I wanted to see if she was telling the truth. I considered it the final test to see if I was what she said I was, I still couldn't say the V word in my head.

She smiled that cute little smile I saw on the bus, and back-flipped straight out the window. The gap of the open window was only about 14 inches wide, how she managed to fit into that tiny space without even looking was astonishing. Her breasts weren't exactly small. Didn't exactly match her small build. Easily a D. I threw that thought away, and slid the window open a bit more, and perched on the outside. A small feeling of fear overcame me, but I threw it aside as I threw myself into the air. I felt a small tug on my gown, but ignored it. My feet took an incredibly long time to hit the ground, and when they eventually did, I felt nothing but the concrete on my bare feet. Marie giggled.

"Oh... I forgot to mention something. It's nothing really, but we still live in a world heavily populated by humans. They have laws, just like the vampire world does. And in the human world, indecent exposure is frowned upon."

"What do you mean?"

I looked down at myself. Now I understood what Marie meant. The gown that I was wearing in the hospital was hanging on a nail by the window. How strange, but it was late September and it should be cold. I didn't feel it at all, in fact the wet concrete should be freezing, but it had slight warmth to it. But that was all decided in the back of my mind, at the front was pure embarrassment. I was standing naked in an alley next to an impossibly good looking vampire. _Perfect... _

"It's alright David. We'll find you something you feel comfortable in, but personally, I feel more comfortable looking at you without the clothes. Much better."

She winked, and jumped into the manhole cover. I quickly followed, not wanting to stand exposed for much longer.


	4. Afterlife

**Afterlife**

The new clothes were mine. She followed my scent to my house while I was burning, broke into my window and chose her favourites. Strangely enough, they were my favourites too. I sat in the wet of the sewer, with her sitting in very close proximity next to me. Every now and then she would tell me that it wouldn't be long until the sun went down, and then we could actually go out to hunt. To be honest, I wasn't too thrilled by the idea. The sewer was disgusting, but more disgusting was the thought of killing someone else. She could read that in my expression, and a look of sadness crossed her face.

"I know. I don't like it either. We can survive indefinitely without blood, it is actually possible. A member of the Volturi did it, he's still going now. But it's not something I want to try; I don't have that much restraint. We can't all have special abilities."

"Special abilities? What could be more special than what we are already?"

"Well, there are some of us with abilities beyond what we already have. For example, there is a coven in America that have four members with very interesting abilities, I think one might even be a mind reader. Then there are the Volturi, almost all of them have an ability that makes them quite dangerous."

"What's a Volturi?" I'd never heard a word like that before. Sounded like nothing to be afraid of, I wasn't too sure if anything should be considered scary to me now.

"Vampire royalty, essentially. They enforce our laws, well actually, we only have one law, but it branches into several laws, all with the same aim. Keep yourself a secret; keep all of us a secret."

"Wow. Pretty simple that one then, I wasn't planning on jumping in the middle of the road and screaming out 'IM A VAMPIRE' anyway. I can follow that one."

"Good, because they are not the sort of people you want to be around David. They say they enforce the law, but really, they are very cruel. Always plotting and scheming to get what they want. It would be best if you just stayed away from them completely. You don't annoy them unless you want to die."

"And how do we... Die? Stake through the heart?" I didn't think a piece of wood could ever penetrate my new skin, but I was very curious as to what I should be looking out for.

"The only way to kill one of us is to tear us apart and burn the pieces. Quite difficult for a human to do, so the only real thing we have to fear is the Volturi."

I was beginning to dislike these Volturi. Not because they were an authority and I never really had much of a tolerance for police when I was normal, but because clearly Marie didn't like them either.

"Well David... The sun is setting. Shall we?"

The moment I had been dreading finally arrived, I emerged from the manhole cover and Marie went to my side, and wound her fingers into mine. A part of me knew that I should be repulsed by the thing that did this to me, but I actually liked it. I wanted her to hold my hand. I didn't want to let go. A smile formed on my mouth as I looked down at her, and she had beaten me to it. She stood smiling up at me, and then planted a kiss on my cheek. I would have blushed, but I wasn't too sure I could.

We walked through London at night, watching the multitude of people walk in, and stagger out of bars and clubs around the city. We eventually found our way to Shoreditch, which I remember as being one of my favourite night spots.

"Brick Lane isn't too far away. Let's try there."

Everyone in Brick Lane was normally doing some sort of drug. If I were to drink someone's blood, I would want them to be very stoned first, so I don't hurt them. Seemed fair.

"Of course David, but it's your first hunt... to be honest, I'm very surprised you have lasted this long. A newborn vampire normally feeds about 12 times a day. You only had the nurse, and I'm sure you must be hungry... I was thinking we book tickets into a cinema and you can really munch away."

I wasn't hungry until she brought it up, and a dry, almost painful ache crept into my throat. There were so many people around, I was sure I could have one of them and no-one would notice their absence. I shook that thought away, no, one would be enough. One druggy.

"No thanks Marie. I only want one. I had pretty good self control back when I was normal, maybe I got to keep that now?"

"That might explain a lot, but I doubt that's your ability, David. I've heard of a vampire thinking she was just good at control, when actually it was about planning. She found out her real ability in the end."

"Hmm... So how do you know if you have one? What kinds of things are there?"

"Well like I said, there's the mind-reader in America, he lives with his wife who can block mental things, the one who thought she only had good control. He also lives with a psychic. She can see the future, which I must say is pretty handy. Then there is the manipulator, he can control your emotions. There's hundreds, thousands, of possibilities, but none are ever exactly the same. For example, the Egyptian Benjamin, he can actually control the elements. I have one too, but it's not very useful."

"What's yours?" I was genuinely interested. If she could turn into a bat, I would never stop laughing.

"Well... I know what's good for me. I have this uncanny knowledge of what I should do that would lead me to the best outcome. It's how I knew to change you, and it's how I know to stay in London for the time being. It's useful sometimes"- she winked straight at me- "but most of the time I don't have a use for it. I'm interested to see what yours could be."

"Well, I'm sure whatever it is, it will come in handy at some point, if I even have one."

We stopped talking as we both picked up the scent of Indian food and stale alcohol, and the sound of screaming and laughing. We had reached Brick Lane, much faster than I had ever walked to it before. We walked into the nearest bar; it seemed the best place to find someone who wouldn't be aware of what was happening to them. I shuddered at the thought of what I was about to do. Marie picked up on it.

"Don't think about it David. Just find someone, anyone, and ask them to leave with you. They will do it, trust me. Your new voice is very appealing, and you look more handsome than any vampire I've ever seen. They will follow. Hell, I would!"

I smiled, but still didn't think I could have changed that much. We entered the bar, and the scent of people overpowered me. Over the light music, I could hear the thudding of a hundred hearts. I composed myself quickly, I'm sure people would have noticed the look on my face.

"Okay, let's do this. I'm not going to think about it, first person I see. I'll try a woman on my first time. Easier to convince, right?"

"David, you could pull the straightest man in here. But yes, try a woman first, just for the ease of it. Off you go"

She smiled at me, and slapped my behind to motion me forward. _Right... You can do this David. It's all instinct. Don't think about it, just do it._

I walked up to the bar, and stood next to a woman in her early twenties. She subtly turned her head to the side to look at me, and I heard the faint 'pop' as her mouth fell open. _Maybe Marie was telling the truth... this could be much easier than I thought... _

I couldn't deny it any longer, that burning in my throat was only getting worse by being in here, and the woman I was stood next to smelt delicious, but I could also pick up the scent of cocaine. We all experiment at some point in our lives; I never thought it would give me the advantage of picking out a drug user. She would do.

"Hello, my name is David. What's yours?"

She gasped as she looked into my eyes, but still answered "I'm... err... Karen..."

"Nice to meet you Karen. I don't want to appear forward... But would you like to leave with me? I've never been one for small talk."

Her heartbeat picked up into a quick rhythm, as if it was trying to jump into my mouth. I smiled, and winked at her.

"Yes. Yes I do!"

She cast a look to a group of girls sitting on a sofa in the corner of the room, and they all giggled and pointed at her and me, one of them whispering to the other, "God... How could Karen get so lucky? Why wasn't I standing over by the bar?" The other women laughed, and I put my hand into the hand of my prey, and led her outside.

"I've never done this sort of thing before; I'm normally not the 'sleep on the first date' kind of girl! I never do this, why am I doing this?!" She seemed to be talking to herself.

"It's alright. I've never done this sort of thing before either. I'm asking myself the same question, but you're the kind of girl I think I need tonight, I hope that doesn't bother you."

She grinned from ear to ear, "No! Doesn't bother me! So... your place or mine?"

I turned into a narrow, dark alley, one I knew people rarely came down because it was so out of the way.

"How about right here?"

"Wha..?"

And I lunged. She barely had time to scream, I had already broken her neck. Poor Karen, I didn't want her to suffer. That would have been even crueler. I drank and drank the warm nectar from her neck until my stomach was full, and the burn sufficiently eased.

"Not bad David, not bad at all!" Marie emerged from around the corner, skipping her way up to me, and wrapping herself around my torso. She placed her chin on my chest and looked up at me, smiling.

"Yeah, thanks Marie."

"No, really. You didn't hurt her at all. She felt nothing. That was a good one, and you didn't even spill a drop of blood. You're very impressive you know."

"Well, I'm sure she was thinking that too." I added sarcastically.

"I'd love to get bitten by you David, so don't worry. Every other woman in there wants your bite, my newborn predator!"

Suddenly, I felt an urge closely resembling one I had felt before. But now, it was much greater. I understood it immediately. A grin came onto my face as I lifted Marie up by her waist and pinned her to the wall. I had wanted to do this to her since the smoking area. I planted a hard, firm kiss on her lips, and she gripped into my hair and pulled me closer. I was only vaguely aware our passionate exchange was taking place 3 feet away from the body of the woman I had just killed.


End file.
